Sruggles
by Ember of Hell
Summary: Relik is in jail, Knuckles is starting to fall in love with someone really unexpected and Max is dead haunting Shadow, who killed her....does this seem like your life?
1. Relik and Macie

**Okay this story is ummm...dramatic i guess...more serious then the rest...Macie and Relik is mine. Rela is BHE's and that's it for this chapter...Freezie you're in the next chapter.**

The fox called Macie broke into the famous jewlery store next to McDonalds.

"Excellent, more diamonds."

She pulled out a bag and started to fill it with jewels. She was hanging upside down from a rope which was tide around her ankles. She filled up until the bag was completly filled she packed up and climbed up the rope she was tied on. She smiled at how many diamonds she collected. She tied up the bag and jumped on the roof tops getting closer and closer to the full moon.

**Two Days Later...**

Relik sat in the corner of the cell she currently lived in. Vector, Espio and Charmy had arrested her and called her house. Hours later her older sister, Rela, came in to talk to Vector.

"Sure she has changed but do you really think-?"

"Please ma'am listen" Vector said firmly "We found the stolen jewels under her bed in her room, they seemed to be thrashed inside as if rushed to hide it."

"But-"

"Ma'am at least listen..."

"No you listen!" Rela screamed but calmed down soon afterward "You actually think sweet Relik would do such a thing?"

"Well _Evidence_ show-" Rela stopped there and got furious she sounded like a white old plump mother (or as my step-dad calls 'em Commessary mammas-base kids know what a commesary is...)

"_Evidence?"_ she screamed "what about _knowledge _or_ compassion? _You know her well enough"

This time it was Espio who interrupted, who apparently lost his temper.

"Rela did it!"

"Just ask her..." Charmy said politly. Rela turned around to the cell and walked closer, she gripped tightly onto the ice cold handle bars.

"Tell them you didnt do it, Relik" she said "Please..." Relik shook her head as a huge grin spread across her face. She looked stupidly evil.

"So it's true..." Rela said "Macie did change you she told me but-"

Relik shook her head still smiling evilly.

"Dear, dear sister... can't you see... I AM MACIE!" Relik started to transform. Her red dreadlocks turned into long, purple hair tied back into a ponytail. She had bangs covering her left eye. Relik's fur went from red to yellow.

Rela's eyes widened as she stepped back and tripped. Rela felt she hadnt know anything about her sister at all.

"Evil is just more fun, and I assure you sister that I will get, I assure you." Relik said all of this in a harsh whisper.

**Okay it sucked...Review okay...I am proud because it's not something BHE would write at least I hope not...**


	2. Shadow's invisible stalker

**Freezie is Freezie's and ummm...I forgot what I was gonna do for this so called chapter so I am just...yeah.**

Freezie walked into Shadow's dark colored mansion, to see what was the matter, he had just gotton of the phone with Shadow and he seemed a bit...paranoid.

**Flashback...**

"Hello?" Freezie picked up his icy blue cell phone, he was at McDonalds having his favorite, Big Mac with Large Fries and a Large Coke with an Ice Cream Cone.

"Freezie! Help Me! I need help badly...she's haunting me! Everytime I turn around she's there! Is there a number for ghost busters or something...just..."

"Hold on! Who is this?"

"Shadow stupid!"

"Shadow? You sound different, what's wrong?"

"Didn't I say that? She's haunting me...stalking me...everytime I turn around!" Shadow said hastily. "Just get over here!" Freezie heard a click and then put the phone in his pocket.

**End Flashback...**

"Hello? Shadow?" Freezie got annoyed, and started to walk out when he heard a screech.

"Aaaaaah! No leave me alone you bitch! Put me down!"

"What do you mean you won't put me down!" Freezie only heard Shadow's part of the conversation.

"No leave me alone!"

"Don't touch me!"

"No! Don't shoot!"

At this part Freezie spend up the stairs and into a long hallway which grew darker and darker. Freezie opened the doors of each room to see which one Shadow was in. On the third door to the left, Shadow was held into the air by an invisible force, his gun pointed to his head.

"Freezie! Get this bitch off of me!" Shadow yelled, but Freezie couldn't see it. No one could, only Shadow.

"I can't see him!" Freezie snapped at Shadow.

"It's a she!"

"Really?" Freezie raised an eyebrow "Do I know her?"

"Yes!" Just then Shadow started to laugh hysterically. "Hey! Quit it! That's not funny!" He continued to giggle. Shadow was twitching widly, while all Freezie did was stare. Freezie was enjoying this, but he didn't want it to show.

"I said STOP!" Shadow said laughing.

"What is she doing?" Freezie asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Tickleing me!" Shadow yelled.

**OMFG! I just noticed something! And I should go to hell! I'm tourchuring Shadow! What is the world coming too! Its the end of the world. Just ignore my dramatic self and review please.**


End file.
